


Feed Your Hunger

by wulfeyes08



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: He regained his composer quickly, arching an eyebrow in question as he lay there beneath Will, giving every indication that if he wished it, he could easily free himself. “While I am thoroughly intrigued by this sudden turn, I feel like I should ask if you’re awake.”“You’re having a lot of fun for a man who just tried to slink off in the middle of the night. Going somewhere?”“The back patio, unless there’s something out there you don’t wish me to see.”“Enough,” he tightened his grip and shifted himself higher, so he sat on his sternum rather than his hips, “what’s been going on with you lately, and don’t lie to me.”They stared at each other, neither of them blinking. Any other time it would be unnerving, but he could read the slight conflict in Hannibal’s eyes. He finally blinked and sighed. “It’s mere frustration.”“Over what?” Hearing him admit to some sort of weakness piqued Will’s interest, and he knew if he didn’t push, he might continue to keep it to himself.“Recently, I have found myself without my usual outlet.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	Feed Your Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got to the epic conclusion to this part of their relationship and once again, I had all the fun writing it. I've been thinking of doing something fantasy-y or vampire-y later, haven't decided. Anyway, enjoy.

Hannibal was stressed and restless. Not that it was obvious to anyone else but Will. When they weren’t at the office, he prowled around the house like a caged animal, pausing only to do some task he deemed necessary. There was something wrong, something that had triggered this rare and unusual event. It wasn’t until he woke to Hannibal trying to sneak out of bed, that he had finally had enough. He turned, grabbing him and climbing on top of him, fingers circling his wrists and pinning them to the mattress. The light seeping in through the bedroom window revealed a look of surprise, eyes wide as they looked up at him, lips slightly parted in an almost gasp.

He regained his composure quickly, arching an eyebrow in question as he lay there beneath Will, giving every indication that if he wished it, he could easily free himself. “While I am thoroughly intrigued by this sudden turn, I feel like I should ask if you’re awake.”

“You’re having a lot of fun for a man who just tried to slink off in the middle of the night. Going somewhere?”

“The back patio, unless there’s something out there you don’t wish me to see.”

“Enough,” he tightened his grip and shifted himself higher, so he sat on his sternum rather than his hips, “what’s been going on with you lately, and don’t lie to me.”

They stared at each other, neither of them blinking. Any other time it would be unnerving, but he could read the slight conflict in Hannibal’s eyes. He finally blinked and sighed. “It’s mere frustration.”

“Over what?” Hearing him admit to some sort of weakness piqued Will’s interest, and he knew if he didn’t push, he might continue to keep it to himself.

“Recently, I have found myself without my usual outlet.”

“Outlet?” He searched his gaze, and it suddenly dawned on him. “You haven’t been hunting.”

“Correct, not since that woman, and that was revenge.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t found someone who fits your definition of rude, Doctor Lecter.”

“Only you, dearest Will.”

“And you didn’t think to share this with me?”

Hannibal’s lips pulled into a smile, it was warm and mischievous. “I worried you.”

“You did. I could feel your frustration in every second we spent together. It filled the air, moved like a living thing over and through me, but I didn’t know why until now.” He shook his head. “Your need to keep me in the dark is equally as irritating.”

“I didn’t expect it to get this out of hand.”

“So, you decided to sneak off?”

“I chose to protect you from my boredom.”

“Protect me?”

“From the vicious, savage part of myself that should be finding a less dangerous means of alleviating this restlessness.” His eyes moved over Will’s face and down to focus for a moment on his throat before sliding back up to his eyes, sending a shiver running through him.

“What exactly did you want to do to me?” His heart hammered in his chest, his stomach tightening in anticipation.

“Everything, to taste and touch and corrupt every bit of you.” His smile turned predatory, lustful and hungry with want. Hannibal and boredom were a combustible mix, one that had started to spill over into their everyday lives. He had been keeping it locked away, and now he waited for Will’s reaction, for him to run.

Will swallowed, tongue darting out and over his lower lip, drawing Hannibal’s attention. “Did you think I’d be afraid of you if you said something?”

“There is much you have come to accept, mano meilé, but I am not so kind as to lie to you. I would not have you leave me, nor do I think I would even allow it.”

Will sighed. “You’re always asking if I trust you. Is it reassurance you’re looking for? Do you really think I would run away from you again? Haven’t I told you I’m here to stay?” He leaned down, voice softening. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Are you planning on killing me?”

“No, never.”

“Then stop running. You have no reason to.” He rubbed their noses together. “I’m not afraid of you. I know what kind of monster you are, I know what you’re capable of. You wanted me to accept myself, and I did. This need, this hunger, is a part of you, and no matter how it needs to be fed, you should just accept it.”

“What you’re doing is dangerous.”

“I’ve been in danger since we met.” He pressed a light kiss to Hannibal’s lips, then a teasing nibble, and finally a bite just short of breaking skin.

The sound he made, somewhere between a growl and a moan, and with a push and a twist Will found himself on his back. It always surprised him, Hannibal’s strength, how truly immense it was. He was like a beast always coiled and waiting, finally allowed to spring forth and claim its prey. He was pinned, savage kisses pressed to his mouth, shocking his breath from his lungs, sending heat pooling low as desire coiled and twisted through him. Clothes were tugged loose, hands and fingers finding bare skin, exploring every dip and hollow, mapping each line.

Will was in such a daze, pulled down beneath the waves of Hannibal’s lust. He heard the drawer of the table next to them opening, his fingers threading into his husband’s hair as he moved down, teeth meeting flesh, tongue tasting as he left his mark. “Breathe.” He barely registered the order, but he managed to fill his lungs as he felt something slick pressing into him. He choked on his breath, tugging at Hannibal until he moved up to once again meet their lips. He wanted to tell him to hurry, to beg him, but his voice was lost to the overwhelming stimuli. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes...yes...please.” 

“How very cunning of you.” 

Even overcome by his own wantonness, he knew how to wrap Hannibal around his finger. “Please.” He was weak to the word, especially when it came from Will. He had learned long ago that if he wanted anything, all he had to do was say it, almost like he was begging. “Please, doctor, please.” He tipped his head back, a gasp pushing past his lips at the teasing curl of Hannibal’s fingers. Teeth clamped down on his throat, a gentle pressure, a loving threat. “Please.” A kiss was pressed to his Adam’s apple.

“If that is what you wish.”

~

Hannibal rocked slowly into him, leaving Will clinging to the headboard. He paused above him, giving him a moment to become used to the invasion. He held tightly to Will’s hips as he withdrew and pushed back in, causing his back to arch and move to meet each thrust. He felt like he was being punished for tempting the beast that was his husband. He craved the wildness he could see behind his eyes, wanted the loss of control he could see being held in check with every shift of muscle.

He reached for him, pulling him down, forcing him to catch and brace himself on his forearms. He kissed him hard, tongue pressing past his lips, his plea for more spoken into his mouth. It was like something snapped in Hannibal, as if Will’s permission was all he needed to let go of the last of his finely tuned restraint. The aggressive drive of his hips jolting Will up only to be stopped by Hannibal’s elbows pressing into his shoulders. His moans were muffled by hungry devouring kisses, and he clung tightly to him, his nails digging into his back only seeming to incite him. 

He stayed at his mercy, finding himself unable to move, a slave to Hannibal’s desires. He was overstimulated to tears, limbs going limp, as he silently begged for release. When it finally came, all he could do was whimper. Kisses were pressed to his forehead, his eyelids, and nose. Fingers sliding over his cheek, and through his hair as their lips met again. “As tave labai myliu. Mano sirdie. Mano meilé.” Hannibal’s voice was a husky whisper, his words seeping into Will’s soul, warming him all over again. 

“I love you too.”

~

They went from the bed to the shower and back again, Hannibal seeming more relaxed. He had Will flush against him, his hold tight and possessive as he pressed occasional kisses to his forehead. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like I was in a fight with a wild animal.” 

Hannibal chuckled. “Should I apologize?”

“You could, but we both know you wouldn’t mean it.” He nuzzled at his collar bone. “How about you, feeling less anxious?”

“For now.” He took Will’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “We’ll see how long that last, shall we?”

“I give it a day.”

“Such little faith in me, mano meilé.”

“I have all the faith in you, but I know you.” 

“Then I hope you are adequately prepared for the consequences of your actions tonight.”

“Have I spoiled you?”

“More than a little.”

Will gave a contented sigh. “Then I’m more than prepared.”


End file.
